Believe The Suspence
by BobWhite
Summary: Full Summary inside. Pls R&R 2 find out more. Two girls who grew up on earth but were born in a different galaxy go home to stop a weapon before their government has a chance to use the weapon.


**Full Summary:**

Two sisters from a different galaxy who have the capability of time traveling sought refuge on Earth nearly twenty years ago. Unbeknownst to them, a small brigade of soldiers was sent to seek refuge on Earth a year after they did. Refuge was granted to both the sisters and the small brigade, granted by none other than General Charlie Hauer. What happens when the sisters have to head home to prevent a civil war ripping through not only their galaxy but the Milky Way as well? Will the brigade be able to keep the sisters safe from those that want them dead? And what about the Army? Will they send people to help with the fight, to prevent it from coming to Earth?

**Refuge Sought:**

**16,000 Light Years Away:**

Jemina and Sarayla, sisters two years apart. Jemina is two and Sarayla is four. They are the last of an ancient race. They are the children of two renowned scientists who claim to have been to Earth and back while they were kids traveling with their parents. Now, though, the children are being sent to Earth to save their lives. Sarayla is the one with the power to open portals to different times. Jemina is the one that can control the elements of the planet, bending them to her will so that she can help those in need.

They are sent in a small two person cargo ship, headed for a friend of their fathers who know that they are coming. They are sent to him, so that he can raise them as his daughters and show them the good in people. Their parents cannot come for like was said before, they are two renowned scientists and they are working on a weapon that could wipe out any enemy known to that planet and galaxy. But what the children don't know but the parents do, is that weapon will not be used to kill the galaxies enemies. It is being built to kill a certain race of people that, in the eyes of the magistrates (law/government) never should have been allowed to exist.

That race is the race that Jemina Sarayla are from. They are known as Time Travelers who came to the galaxy after losing their way in a different time period. But they always had the knowledge of going back to the time and galaxy that they had come from. The weapon wouldn't be ready for some time, but when it was time, no galaxy was safe as the magistrates would seek out anyone and everyone who had the distinctive gene that marked them as a Traveler.

So the children were given the knowledge of their people and taken to the cargo ship. The cargo ship was launched with the correct coordinates for Earth and the friend of their fathers that would be taking them in. there was no telling what condition the two sisters would arrive in, but there was always the chance that they would be followed, though most believe that in order to seek refuge somewhere else, you must be against what the magistrates wish for the people. And unbeknownst to the small children and their parents, there was a small group who wished to go against the magistrates and were looking to seek refuge somewhere else.

**16,000 Light Years Later:**

The small cargo ship entered Earth's atmosphere nearly six weeks later. There had been enough food and water on board to keep the two girls alive and though they knew it would be a bumpy ride, they were still sleeping when the cargo ship prepared to land in the not so public backyard of one General Charlie Hauer. He took them in as his own daughters and would raise them to be what their parents would want them to be. A letter had been sent with the girls explaining why they had been sent to him and why they needed to be protected.

Charlie wasn't married, but that didn't mean that those around him didn't take notice of the two little girls that entered his life within days of his coming back from vacation. He told the story of how the parents had entrusted them to his care following their death and even though it was a lie (since the girls' parents were still alive) those he worked with and lived near (his house was in the middle of the country and about a mile from the closest house) excepted the explanation.

The cargo ship that the girls had arrived in was moved to the barn on Charlie's property. It was disguised as a storage shed, since it was big enough to be storage and that's what it was used as. Not only was it used for storage, the girls would go to the cargo ship for their school lessons of their home and to see how their parents were getting along. Though Charlie didn't know the language of the Time Traveler's, (since his parents had stopped time traveling so he could earn a decent living when he was just a child) he knew that the girls had been versed in the language as well as the English language (since that was the main language that was spoken back where they had been born).

When the girls were old enough, they were sent to public school, though they were told not to tell anyone about their early childhood, where they learned to be good little girls, though Sarayla was starting to act very rebellious. Charlie learned to raise the girls from both the letter their parents had sent with them to learning to deal with them when they were home. The girls grew fast and knew that they were the reason their parents were so afraid of the weapon.

When the girls were in middle school, Charlie was offered the position of Head of the Army portion of NATO. They moved with him to Germany, but the house and property they grew up on stayed vacant, so nobody would know about the girls' real past. The girls learn German so they could understand their new teachers and classmates, but only a year later, Charlie retired from the Army and they were back in South Carolina living just three miles from Ft. Marshal and going back to school. They had friends who lived on Ft. Marshal and even though they had been on the Post, most times, they hung out around town where they weren't on the Post and bothering anyone. It wasn't long before the girls were in high school, though two years apart.


End file.
